Ukaku Taka
Ukaku Taka (羽赫鷹, Taka Ukaku) is a 15 year old student attending Yuuei, she came 9th in the entrance exam for class 1-C and 1st in the Quirk Apprehension Test. She is one of the main characters in My Super School. Personality Ukaku is a very shy and polite girl. She is very eager to try and make friends, and also cares greatly for her class members. She is called the "queen" of class 1-C though this is through no fault of her own, Ukaku is very optimistic and belives that anything is possible when you put your mind to it (this is what attracted her to Sora in the first place). She can be very fierce when it comes down to it and will not hold back on a person that hurts weaker people and/or her friends, she is however very forgiving and never holds a grudge against someone no matter what they have done as she claims "that's like letting someone rent a room in your mind". She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, she is also "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. That is her biggest weakness, and several people have already used her kindness against her. Appearance Ukaku is a petite girl with fair skin. When she is first introduced in the series, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She has small breasts (something she is self-conscious about) and a slim figure 8 waist. Many boys like Ukaku due to her "waifu" personality and her looks. Abilities Superhuman Speed -''' Ukaku moves at speed that completely transcend that of Sora and Knave and is almost as fast a ''Satan''', however she can only move at these speeds for a limited amount of time (2-3 minutes). Quirk Ukaku's Quirk is called Air Flow, it allows her to freely manipulate the wind whenever she wishes to and to any shape or form allowing her to incorporate the element of air into her body which grants her extra mobility. It is also geared towards healing and support rather than just offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high and reliable. MovesCategory:FemaleCategory:Characters * '''Zephyr - '''Ukaku runs a low pressure by breaking the barrier front, she may also dissipate impact forces throughout her body making her harder to defeat or catch. * '''Hawk - '''This is Ukaku's ability to predict wind and it's pressure through scattering light. * '''Wings -'''This is a phenomenon which takes an existing tailwind and adds the Ukaku's own wind to it, Ukaku can travel long distances with this technique. * '''Heal - '''Ukaku is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. * '''Gravity Control -'''This technique is basically the shifting of Ukaku's centre of gravity in order to extend the height and distance of her jumps. * '''Gust -'''This technique is just Ukaku interfacing with the air, she creates a surface of air through differential pressure and fires an blast of air. * '''Storm - '''Ukaku focuses on using the created wind as a weapon rather than to increase manoeuvrability. it is also capable of totally negating the presence of winds in an area. * '''Tornado - '''Ukaku gathers the wind in her hands and then turns them in a circular motion making something that looks like a small tornado, she then thrusts forward with both palms sending a powerful, horizontal tornado. * '''Moon Drop - '''Ukaku interface's with the air and moulds the wind into dense air and drops it on her opponent, it is powerful enough to create a single, large crater on concrete floor and incapacitate human enemies caught in the radius. * '''Air Blade -' Ukaku cloaks one of her hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with her fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind. * '''Sky Drill - '''Ukaku moves into a wide stance, spreading her arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounds her and her opponent and prevents either from escaping. She then moves her arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. Equipment '''Mage -'''This is Ukaku's costume, it allows her to utilize her her Quirk to maximum power. '''Air Cannon -'''This is a small, compact, light blue cylinder, it can create large tornadoes that the user is unable to control, thus possibly resulting in the user of the cannon being blown away, instead of their intended targets.